Too Hot
by cautiousAlbatross
Summary: After a few too many drinks, Marik and Bakura decide to play a game. Inspired by the game too hot. Silly, unrealistic set-up with little or no plot. Written purely for the shipping feels. Fluff, not smut.


It was Joey's idea, originally, bringing everyone together for a saving-the-world celebratory drink. And for some reason, Yugi agreed to host it. Marik brought two litres of vodka and a reluctant Bakura, his dark side firmly in charge for the evening. Although neither Bakura was particularly excited by the prospect, his lighter half was far more concerned about possible disastrous consequences. The darker Bakura was more concerned that the consequences wouldn't be disastrous enough, and that even with added alcohol, Yugi and his friends would be tediously dull.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Yugi, taking a tentative shot and wincing, his eyes watering, as he swallowed.

"Yug, we're in your living room, your grandpa is upstairs, and we just have one bottle of vodka between the six of us," said Joey, sighing, "Quit worrying."

"Two of us have tried to manipulate and steal from you, though," pointed out Bakura, on his third shot and already slurring his speech.

"That was all in the past," said Marik, waving an emphatic hand and sloshing most of his fifth shot onto Bakura, "We're all friends now."

"Shouldn't we play some sort of game?" asked Téa, looking apprehensively at her shot.

"Leave that for when we're drunk," said Joey, grinning and downing his second.

"Marik and Bakura already are," pointed out Yugi.

"Hey, I'm not that drunk," objected Bakura.

"Yeah, we're not as drunk as you think we are," said Marik, giggling, then he paused for a moment, frowning, "Wait, let me try that again."

"Marik, you ruined it," sighed Bakura.

"You guys should play a game," said Tristan, his first shot still in his hand.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," said Yugi.

"And funny," added Téa, giggling.

"Okay, what should we play?" said Marik, giggling and downing his seventh shot.

"Marik, you're drunk," said Bakura.

"So are you."

Bakura considered this for a moment, and finally had to agree.

"Fine," he said, "Let's play a game."

"What game?" asked Marik, giving Bakura a wide-eyed, questioning look.

Bakura thought about it, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He had an idea... but could he? No, that'd be ridiculous, absurd, idiotic... and yet... If he were thinking clearly, he wouldn't have considered it for even a moment. But, as it was, with the alcohol clouding his judgement, he did consider it... And the silly, stupid part of him that thought it might be a good idea was allowed free reign.

"I know," he said, grinning mischievously, "I've got a game."

"Yeah?" asked Marik, looking at him with his mouth slightly open, a glazed expression on his face.

"It's called 'too hot'," said Bakura, quickly looking away from Marik.

"Oh, I know that one," said Joey, swaying slightly.

"How do you play, then?" asked Marik.

Bakura opened his mouth, about to answer, then stopped, suddenly regretting this decision. Honestly, what was he thinking? Could he be any more obvious?

"Isn't that the one where you have to kiss without touching?" asked Yugi, breaking the slightly awkward silence and stopping Bakura's panicked thoughts.

"What?" said Bakura, a little too quickly, "That's not what I was thinking of."

"That's what I thought it was," added Joey, "You kiss without touching, and whoever touches the other first loses."

"And the winner can do whatever they want to the loser?" asked Yugi, looking slightly less innocent than usual.

"Well, I..." said Bakura, trying desperately to think of some way to persuade Marik to do this without actually saying he wanted to.

"You guys want to play that, then?" asked Téa, giggling and nudging Bakura.

"Yeah, go on, then," said Joey, grinning.

Bakura sighed and glanced at Marik, who raised his eyebrows sarcastically in reply.

"Fine, then," snapped Marik, glaring at Joey, "We'll do it."

"Oh," said Bakura, surprised, "Okay."

"You ready?" asked Marik, leaning in closer.

"Sure," said Bakura, his voice barely audible.

Marik shifted around, trying to find a position where he could kiss Bakura without touching him.

"This is impossible," he huffed, flopping back onto the floor, "How are you supposed to kiss without touching?"

Bakura looked pensively at Marik for a moment, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a kneeling position.

"I know," he said, turning Marik so his back was against the coffee table, and placing his hands on the table either side of his hips, "Like this."

"Right," said Marik, "And now we kiss?"

"Yeah."

Bakura sighed softly, his breath tickling Marik's lips. Carefully, making sure he didn't touch him, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Marik's. A chaste half-kiss, barely noticeable.

"That's not a kiss," snorted Joey, "Come on, you guys, play like you mean it."

"Fine," snapped Marik, his lips brushing Bakura's, "I'll show you how to play."

"Is that a threat?" asked Bakura, staring into Marik's eyes, a challenging expression on his face.

"Yes," said Marik, leaning forward and kissing him.

Bakura sighed, and kissed him back, pressing forward into the kiss and momentarily forgetting that he wasn't supposed to touch Marik. Marik grinned, his mouth opening slightly. Bakura took advantage, pushing his tongue into Marik's mouth, where it was promptly bitten. Making incoherent noises of protest, Bakura drew his tongue back into his mouth, somehow managing to pout without breaking the kiss. Marik just laughed, his mouth moving against Bakura's.

"Naughty," he muttered into Bakura's mouth.

Bakura sighed, still not breaking the kiss.

"You're no fun," he said.

Marik giggled malevolently, grabbing Bakura's lower lip between his teeth and biting till he drew blood. Bakura gasped, partially in pain, partially in pleasure, and Marik used the opening to deepen their kiss.

"Aren't you going to touch me?" he murmured, pushing his way into Bakura's mouth.

"Oh, you'd just love me to lose, wouldn't you?" hissed Bakura, pushing back.

"Of course."

Marik sighed, pulling back slightly. Bakura made a noise like a disgruntled cat and pushed against Marik, wanting desperately to touch him, but equally desperate not to lose. He had very definite plans for when he won, and he didn't want Marik interfering with that. Marik smiled slightly, pulling back again.

"Don't you want to touch me?" he whispered, almost breaking the kiss.

Bakura growled, then pulled away so their lips were barely touching, suddenly aware of their audience. For a moment, he had been so absorbed in kissing Marik that he'd forgotten they were being watched. Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan were all staring at the two erstwhile villains, astonished.

"Now, now, Marik," said Bakura, smiling gently, "We do have an audience, remember."

"Oh, fuck them," snapped Marik, opening his eyes and glaring at Bakura.

Bakura stared back at him, shocked, his mouth frozen against Marik's.

"Kiss me like no one's watching," whispered Marik, low enough for Bakura alone to hear.

Bakura groaned, paused for a moment, trying to resist the urge to touch Marik, and quickly gave up, drawing his hands up to cup Marik's face and draw him into a long, surprisingly gentle kiss.

"Does this mean I win?" asked Marik, pulling away and breaking the kiss.

"Yes," said Bakura, sighing, "You win. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

Bakura drew Marik into another long kiss, this one slightly less gentle.

"Wait a moment," said Marik, pulling away, making Bakura sigh again, "I won, then? So I get to do whatever I want to you?"

"Yes," replied Bakura, rolling his eyes, "Although, frankly, if what you want isn't kissing, then I'm really not interested."

Bakura leaned in and tried to kiss Marik again, but was stopped by one finger pressed against his lips.

"Stop it," said Marik, "I'm thinking."

"What's there to think about?" asked Bakura, slipping his arm around Marik's waist and pulling their torsos together.

"Oh, all sorts. Look, can we move? My knees are starting to get sore from all this kneeling."

"Better get used to it," commented Joey, sniggering and earning a dirty glare from Bakura.

"Fine," said Bakura, getting up and offering Marik his hand, which he ignored, choosing to use the coffee table for support instead.

Marik collapsed into an armchair, leaning back and closing his eyes. Smirking, Bakura climbed into his lap, his legs on either side of Marik's, and leaned in until their noses were touching.

"Boo," he said, quietly, still smirking.

"Bakura," said Marik, slowly opening his eyes, "I'm trying to think."

"Well, hurry up," huffed Bakura, blowing a stray hair out of his eye and settling back onto Marik's knees.

Marik just glared at him, then closed his eyes again.

"Do you think we should leave?" asked Yugi, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Yug, it's your house," pointed out Joey.

"Yeah, but..."

"You can leave if you want to," said Bakura, looking over his shoulder and grinning wickedly, "I wouldn't want you to see anything that'd spoil your innocence."

"Bakura," admonished Marik, smacking his ear, "Don't be mean."

"Whatever," said Bakura, rolling his eyes, "Come on. Hurry up."

"I am."

"Well, hurry up faster."

"Shut up. You're not helping."

"Remember, you can do anything you want," said Bakura, leaning in suggestively.

"I know."

"_Anything._"

"I _know_."

"So?" asked Bakura, his lips almost touching Marik's.

"Okay, I know," said Marik, grinning.

"Um, are you sure we shouldn't leave?" asked Yugi, looking apprehensive.

"Oh, don't worry," replied Marik, "You don't have to leave."

"Well, that doesn't sound promising," said Bakura, sighing and leaning back.

Marik just smiled, trying to look mysterious but only managing to look very drunk. He pushed Bakura off of him, and stood up, swaying slightly.

"Sit down," he said, moving out of the way.

"Why?" asked Bakura, sitting down.

Marik leaned over Bakura, his lips brushing against his ear.

"I know what I want to do to you," he whispered.

"Oh?" Bakura asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes," murmured Marik, his voice low and oh-so-appealing, "I want you to sit still."

"Already am. What now?"

"Stay still."

"Is this it? I just have to sit here?"

"If you move at all, I get to do terrible things to you."

"Oh?" asked Bakura, looking slightly excited.

"Not in a good way," added Marik, frowning.

"Oh."

"Good."

"So... what n-"

Bakura was cut off by Marik's mouth. He started to kiss him back, before remembering he was supposed to stay still. Marik smiled as Bakura froze, and moved away from his mouth, trailing kisses along his jawline.

"How long I have to stay still?"

"Shh. No talking."

Bakura sighed as Marik moved away from his ear, kissing down his neck and along his collarbone, nibbling it gently. Smirking, Marik kissed back along his jaw and planted a soft, sweet kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Is that all?" asked Bakura, opening his eyes and looking up at Marik.

"Oh, not even close. Quiet, now."

Marik continued to kiss Bakura, driving him wild and making him desperate to move. Soon enough, Bakura stopped enjoying the kisses and began to feel slightly cramped from staying frozen for so long. Marik frowned as he saw the slightly bored expression on Bakura's face.

"Are you done?" asked Bakura, raising an eyebrow.

"For now," said Marik, trying not to look like he was sulking.

"Well, um, not to be rude," said Yugi, "But it's getting quite late. Maybe you guys should go home?"

"Good idea," said Joey, walking to the door, "See you later, Yug."

"Yeah, bye, Yugi," added Tristan, following him.

"This was fun," said Téa, hugging Yugi and then leaving.

Yugi waved at his friends, then returned to the living room, where Marik and Bakura were still sitting in the armchair.

"You guys should go, too," he said.

"All right," said Marik, getting up, "Come on, let's go back to mine."

"Fine," sighed Bakura, grabbing Marik's hand and using him to pull himself out of the chair, "Let's go."

"Bye, Yugi," said Marik, slipping his arm around Bakura's waist as they left the house.

"Back to yours, then?" asked Bakura, giving Marik a pointed look.

"Oh, yes," he said, leaning in close and whispering in Bakura's ear, "I've got plans for you."


End file.
